


keep you, keep me

by Princess_andromeda



Series: Easter Eggs [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: In retrospect, perhaps accepting Nagisa's challenge of "best gift-giver" was a bad idea...





	keep you, keep me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> I wanted to make this longer but I'm running on 4 hours of sleep orz The prompt was about Rin buying Nagisa souvenirs or Nagisa asking Rin for souvenirs in Australia, which in my head eventually evolved into a full-out competition about who gave the best souvenirs… but I also wanted to connect this one with tomorrow's, and to do that I couldn't really make a competition out of gift-giving to their friends without them going to their respective countries many times (btw did I mention this fuc was from the AU I wrote about Nagisa studying in England???? bc i love that AU so much). and anyways im tired.

Rin rolled his luggage through the aisle, and as soon as he arrived the international flights area in the airport, he was ambushed by a blonde menace.

“Rinrin, you’re back from Australia!” If he wasn’t an Olympic swimmer, he might have just fell from the impact that his little (or well, not so much anymore, he had grown some) boyfriend provoked by crashing into him.

Rin rolled his eyes and patted his back, “yeah yeah,” there was an  _I missed you_  too in there, but Nagisa already knew that. “Are you gonna say that every time you come to greet me at the airport?” Nagisa snuggled farther into his chest, his hair tickling Rin’s nose and chin.

“I will say it over and over again because it’s  _tradition_!” The first few times, when Nagisa said that, he would flinch by remembering their re-encounter at ISC, but now he could only think of Nagisa’s bright smile whenever he could meet him at the airport.

“And the others?” He asked while he regained control of his luggage. Nagisa stopped hugging him, and clung instead to his arm.

“Haru-chan and Mako-chan are still in Tokyo, they said they’d be coming over in the weekend. Rei is visiting the first years… though they’re not first years anymore, huh?” He shook himself from his memory, and kept walking until they were at the parking lot. “Ai-chan is working on a project and Momo-chan is wreaking havoc at Samezuka.” He made scary gestures, and Rin was a little worried about whatever Momo was doing to Samezuka.

“And what about you?” Nagisa guided them until they reached a car. If he were to guess, it was probably Nagisa’s parents’.

“Oh, I’ve had vacations since the twelfth. So I’ve been here and catching up with both Iwatobi and Samezuka.” He grinned and opened the car, bringing Rin’s luggage to the back of the car.

“You’ve had vacations since the twelfth?” Rin asked incredulously. He wasn’t complaining about the extended weekend he got (after some bickering with Mikhail and a promise to not stop training his muscles while he was away), but two weeks was… wow.

“I know, right? The kiddos have three weeks vacation, though, and I have so many tests and projects to complete once my vacations are over,” Nagisa sighed and buckled the seatbelt before igniting the car, and frowned when Rin looked a little apprehensive. “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t know you drived.” He replied belatedly, finally buckling his seatbelt.

Nagisa shrugged as he got them out of the parking lot, having already paid the parking fee. “I usually don’t since my apartment is close to campus, but Rei-chan insisted I get my license since it might come in handy, and it did.” He beamed at him, and for a moment, Rin closed his eyes to sleep a little. The flight had been an early one, after all...

* * *

 

“Soooooo, where’s my gift?” He was trying to unpack, but Nagisa was like a stray cat who just kept getting in the way, meowing for attention. He was currently in his bed, taking as much space as possible, wiggling his arms, legs and torso. “It is only natural to bring souvenirs when coming back!”

“Is my being here not good enough?” He teased, getting a ‘stingy!’ before grabbing a paper bag and throwing it in Nagisa’s face. “Lamingtons. With how much Iwatobi bread I’ve heard you eat, I thought you might like them.”

Nagisa took more time opening the bag than stuffing his face with the pastries. They were very tasty. Probably not as tasty as English pastries, but very close. “Yesh,” he licked his finger, where he still had some jam. “Not quite like rock-and-hopping bread, but delicious.” He agreed.

“And what about you? Found anything you thought I might like in England?” He leaned over, cleaning some crumbs Nagisa had on his face. This close, he could almost feel the muscles that pulled on Nagisa’s face when he smiled.

“Yup, me.” Before Rin could tease him back for being ‘stingy’, as he had already said, he giggled and kissed him silly. “Rinrin doesn’t like sweets, which are literally the best part of my experience so far, buuuuuut, I thought maybe you’d like tea? I dunno, they all seemed to like the Earl Grey,” he shrugged and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, enjoying these sweet short moments they had to themselves. “I also bought some train tickets to Aomori for the twenty-fourth, I already talked to Mikhail and he allowed me to steal you to see ohanami there.” He also wanted to get some Namapon plushies for his Get Mizushimashima-kun Friends Operation, but instead let Rinrin’s romantic heart form its own conclusions from that.


End file.
